iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Buck
Buckminster, known more colloquially as Buck, was a weasel that lived in the underground Dinosaur World after falling into it in his younger days. Biography A slightly unhinged weasel, Buck had fallen into the world of dinosaurs at a young age and made the most of his time there, staking out a life for himself. Constantly seeking adventure in all its forms, notably doing battle with the immense albino Baryonyx known as Rudy, that had cost Buck his right eye. Early Life As a youth, Buck had fallen into an underground realm of dinosaurs and ran into trouble quickly, as a giant albino Baryonyx named Rudy attacked the weasel, costing him his eye. To bandage the wound, Buck tied a leaf around his head and attempted to escape Rudy by taking to the treetops, where he was confronted by the dinosaur, who emerged from the clouds and swallowed Buck whole. Buck, however, would not go down without a fight: before he fell down Rudy's throat into his stomach, Buck seized Rudy's uvula and hung onto it tightly, swinging forward and back until he let go, launching himself through Rudy's closed jaws, where Buck rammed through the dinosaur's teeth, knocking one out. Buck then fashioned Rudy's tooth into a weapon for himself and went on to survive in the dinosaur world. Settling In During his time in the dinosaur world, Buck started to build up a life for himself. Besides staking out a home, Buck went on to become acquainted with many of the creatures of the dinosaur world, from a caterpillar that would someday become a giant moth to a number of dinosaurs. With this, Buck learned the law of the land, understanding how the dinosaurs and other creatures lived and the various locations within the underground world. During his time in the dinosaur world, Buck took a pineapple as a wife, which he loved despite its being "ugly". Meeting the Herd One morning, Buck watched as a massive Tyrannosaurus mother took her three children and a ground sloth that he described as a "floppy green thing" towards the Lava Falls, where she would care for her young. Shortly after, a group of animals had made their way into the dinosaur world and were ambushed by a number of dinosaurs. The group was surrounded until Buck came to their rescue, sounding a trumpet-like call on a conch shell before swinging towards the animals on a vine, which at first broke, sending the weasel hurling into the trees. Buck then swung from a vine and created a distraction by launching a number of berries that released a blinding powder at the dinosaurs; blinding them long enough for Buck and the animals to flee. Personality and Traits An adventurous weasel, Buck had lost his way in the Dinosaur World in his youth, resulting in his mind being somewhat addled by the years of isolation. Though adept at surviving and quick on his feet, Buck hadn't met any others in the valley that he could talk to, resulting in his tendencies of speaking to inanimate objects and his lack of social skill. Dauntless and brave, however, Buck pressed on, surviving in the dinosaur world, coupling his survival skills with knowledge of the land and its creatures. Buck used Rudy's tooth as a blade and machete, and could also make use of other elements, from berries to vines. Buck was a small furry weasel that had a long body, tail and a set of short limbs. His long body was flexible and versatile enough for any survival situation. Buck once had longer scalp hair, but due to his life being spent in the dinosaur realm, it became shorter. Buck also sported an overbite, his bottom fangs protruding somewhat. Buck's most notable trademark was his eye patch, fashioned from a leaf, which he wore over his eye that had been damaged by Rudy. Prior to losing his eye, Buck's eyes were both bright blue. Appearances *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age Village'' Behind the Scenes *Buck was voiced by actor Simon Pegg in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and by James Patrick Stuart in the video game of the film. For Buck's cameo appearance in Scrat's Continental Crack-up and Ice Age: Continental Drift, Simon Pegg reprises his role. *Initially in development, Buck was meant to be Ellie's opossum cousin but due to his unpredictable nature, the production team decided on making him a weasel instead. Buck was also conceived at one point as a badger. *Simon Pegg attempted a number of different-sounding voices for Buck, eventually basing his performance off both the film character Crocodile Dundee and Frank Buck, an adventurer and actor in the 30's and 40's. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1080016/trivia Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs IMDb trivia References